grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Story Timeline
The Story Timeline lists events in the Grand Chase universe in chronological order.The chronological table of the History of Grand Chase. KOG INSIDE (June 26, 2015) In a time long passed, actual time unknown *In the beginning, there was a Creator. The Creator made Gods that were in charge of forging the universe and Gods that were in charge of destroying it. *Instead of living with the gods in the physical world, a Demon world, Elyos was created to house the ferocious demons. When necessary, the demons would travel to the physical world through the use of the Dimension’s Door to destroy the world. Before Kounat, 3300 years prior *The gods descended on the continent of Archimedia located in the primitive world of Aernas, which is the setting of Grand Chase. *Ernasis the goddess of war and bravery, Lisnar the goddess of mercy and spirit, and Amenias the goddess of wisdom and harmony led to the creation of the world. **The world was named after Ernasis, the representative god who had first arrived. It was inhabited by the humans, elves, and dwarves and the goddess selected those with bravery and creativity to help them continue the creation of the world. *The gods quickly civilized the primitive humans so that they could be spread throughout the world and deliver their will. Ernasis gifted them with bravery, Lisnar gifted them with holiness and Amenias gifted them with wisdom. With these gifts in hand, the humans bravely expanded their territory, learned to use magic, and used the wisdom to develop machinery. *Combining their powers, the gods and humans created a civilization at the center of Archimedia and called it Kounat. *Many of the gods fell in love with the humans and the children conceived were born with distinguishable abilities unlike those that were born of just human parents. As the numbers of these children increased, they became known as the Celestials and with the gods, they accelerated the development of magic in Kounat. *With Kounat at the core, the magic civilization spread to the whole region of Archimedia. *The dwarves and the elves that inhabited the northern and southern regions of Kounat became influenced by the Celestials and through the exchange of information, accepted the advanced civilization. **From the exchange, the elves were able to use more powerful magic and the dwarves obtained information to advance their mechanical engineering. *Out of sight of other goddesses, the Malevolent Horde grew and threatened to destroy everything that was good in Aernas. *On a trip to the East, the goddess of life and purity Agnesia came face to face with the terrible magical creature made of pure evil. **Agnesia used all her powers to seal the creature within her own body and save the world but the consequence of using that forbidden magic drained almost all of her divine powers, leading her to the brink of death. Should Agnesia die, the evil in her body would be released. *On her last legs and spending the last spark of her divine power, Agnesia cast a spell of eternal resurrection. **Through the ages, Agnesia would be doomed to continue being reborn in order to keep the seal intact. Holy Power, Year 1300 *As the territory of the Celestial’s became stabilized, the gods decided to choose a person of excellence among the Celestials as king and establish the Kounat kingdom. Also, the year that they formed an alliance with the dwarves and elves, who had founded their own country, was declared as the start of Holy Power. *The gods relegated the remaining creation of Aernas to the new leader and the three goddesses and left for another planet. First Demon War *While Aernas and Kounat thrived, Elyos declined into war, where the demonic tribes organized themselves against the powerful Asmodians. **The great hero of the Asmodians, Void created one of the three legendary demon weapons, Eclipse, and used it in the Demon Wars. *Edna Vervidad saved Void from his death by sacrificing her own life. **Upon the death of his lover, Void went crazy in combat and ended the war, virtually decimating all combatants on both sides of the battle and nearly killing the powerful Asmodian wizard Oz Pone Max Reinhardt. *At some point, Oz who was part of the demonic tribes had a change of heart and wanted to become good. As the one who possessed the Core of Elyos, he retreated to his hideout and used the core in his forging. **Creating a very powerful sword and embedding the core into it, he named the sword Grandark. *Oz created the Grandark to counteract Void's Eclipse. However, he was unable to tame the essence within Grandark, which ultimately led him to create Zero, the only one who could wield Grandark. **He investigated the old territory of the ancient demons in order to find the ancient demons’ core, an essential of creature creation. **Taking the body of a deceased ancient hero, Oz resurrected the body. *Void attacked Oz in search of the core, but Oz managed to protect the core during the assault, as well as Grandark and its beholder. *When Ley von Crimson River was born, she has soon diagnosed an incurable disease and was not supposed to live for very long. Ley had inherited the arcane power of the Crimson River family, but the power was absorbing her life force. **Despite living with her illness, Ley grew up alongside Dio Burning Canyon, but the disease continued to separate the two. *As Ley grew weaker and weaker, Peter von Crimson River called upon Oz to perform a forbidden ritual that would fuse her soul with the ancient warrior Edna. As the years passed Ley was slowly cured of her illness and gradually began to resemble Edna, both in appearance and power. *With the Asmodians now commanding them, the demonic tribes began to rebuild. Wanting to avoid a new war in Elyos, the Asmodian leader and a high ranked demon Heitaros Cratsus decided to erect a demonic army, emphasizing that the demonic tribes were threatened by the existence of other civilizations outside of their world and therefore they should act first by destroying these other beings. **Although not all the inhabitants of Elyos agree with the invasion, they had no time to try to stop it since Heitaros acted very quickly. First Magic War *A faction of Extremists appeared out of the demons that were under the orders to only destroy at the will of the Creator. They were not satisfied with the current state of the Demon world and took it upon themselves to destroy the physical world to extend their territories rather than only being expected to destroy worlds that were old and decrepit. Heitaros, with his demon troops, had already destroyed many other worlds and their next target was Aernas. *Heitaros opened a Dimension’s Door on the eastern part of Kounat in Archimedia and numerous demons made their way into the land. They advanced into Kounat in order to first destroy the powerful magic civilization created by the gods. Hearing the news, the three goddesses, the King of Kounat and Kounat’s troops met the demons at the gates that led into Artione Plains. **A part of the Moderate faction, Dio Burning Canyon fought alongside the troops of Kounat. *The Aernas Hammer was the ultimate weapon of Kounat. It was made by converting a device that had accumulated holy power into a weapon. It was a weapon that could deal the damage of the gods without them having to be there. **The weapon was activated and fired towards the demon troops and Heitaros. *Heitaros was gravely wounded from the attack and quickly ran back to Elyos through Dimension’s Door. With the leader of the troop gone, the remaining troops scattered throughout the continent. **The demons who had scattered after the battle spread all over Archimedia into the farthest reaches of Aernas and tried to destroy the world by turning the existing lifeforms into monsters. *The three goddesses have lost most of their powers during the battle with Heitaros and swiftly made a last-ditch effort to seal Dimension’s Door and send it back to the Demon world. *The era that was rich with the blessings of the gods had passed and the period of great chaos had begun with the constant fear of invading monsters. *Dio prepared to return to his own world by sealing away his powers when he sensed a distortion near one of the portals and decided to investigate. **Suspicious of the situation, Ley's father decided to send her in Aernas to find Dio and restore the alliance between the two families. Holy Power, Year 1800 *Hundreds of years after the Magic War, Mari Ming Ornette, the daughter of Hadunak Myu Ornette of the Kounat Royal Family, was born. Great Kounat Explosion *The Prime Minister of Kounat, Baldinar, by chance, obtained the Klara Libri, which was a sacred tome that contained all the secrets of the world. With the tome in hand, he was able to gain all the knowledge about the creation of Aernas, the gods, the demons and their Creator. **With the knowledge he had gained, Baldinar lost all reasoning and devised a plan to use the power of the gods and demons to become the creator. He put the plan into action. *He started the first part of his plan by researching the demons that had spread all over the world and acquired the demonic essence of the demons. Next, he produced a Soul Stone, a crystal of holy power and amplified it through Aernas Hammer in order to obtain both the power of the gods and the power of the demons. However, the hammer did not recognize Baldinar as the owner of the holy power and the unstable holy power exploded taking Kounat as its sacrifice. *Where there was a sign of an explosion, Mari was put in a capsule for escape according to evacuation procedures of the royal family in case of emergency, but as the most part of the explosion was carried out, the capsules were not powered and failed to launch. However, Mari’s capsule was powered by an unknown power, so it escaped right before the explosion then fell into a lake. Mari fell asleep for a thousand years. *As part of Baldinar’s schemes, the Elf Kingdom and the Dwarf Kingdom went into war, blaming each other due to the misunderstandings regarding the great explosion and their missing kings. The Founding of Kanavan and Serdin *After a long voyage, the human and elf survivors of the great explosion made their way to the continent of Bermesiah. *The elf survivors did not settle on the first land that they came across, but instead traveled further and settled on an island away from the continent, naming the island Eryuell. *The human survivors advanced further into the continent under the command of General Esnar Din Kanavan and Mage Scarde Vi Serdin and established the Kanavan Kingdom. *After the founding of Kanavan kingdom, King Kanavan sent his brother and Mage Serdin to organize a separate army to advance farther into the southwestern part of the land. On their long journey, they were able to find a proper piece of land. However, instead of King Kanavan’s brother who had died during the trip, Mage Serdin established the land as the Serdin Kingdom. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1 *As brotherly nations, Kanavan kingdom and Serdin kingdom declared the first year of Kingdom Calendar at the same time. *Eckhart Sieghart, the ancestor of Sieghart family and Elesis, rejected the top general position bestowed upon him by King Kanavan and left the palace to become the leader of the Ruby Knights. As the leader, he journeyed across the lands to find the areas inhabited by monsters. *For generations, the Kanavan kingdom produced outstanding swordsman and the Serdin kingdom produced outstanding mages. The two kingdoms progressed greatly based on their own virtues. Kingdom Calendar, Year 400 *Even after several hundreds of years after the establishment of the kingdoms, Baldinar had survived as an astral form due to the effects of the Soul Stone that he had created. Though he had lost all his powers, his ambitions remained and he wandered the world to find clues to powers that could revive him. *Baldinar continued to survive in his astral form, by taking demonic essence from the demons and monsters all over Aernas and soon arrived in Xenia. The Six Gods of Xenia *During the great explosion of Kounat, the Soul stone had shattered and six pieces of the stone had landed in Xenia. The native guardians that had existed in Xenia, each took a piece of the soul stone and believing it to be the essence of the gods. With the stones, they governed Xenia as the six gods. *Once Baldinar realized that the essence that each god held was a piece of the Soul Stone, he snuck deep into the land and began to spread the demonic essence he had acquired. The demonic essence dispersed into the land, turning the animals and living beings into monsters to infect the gods with darkness. *Due to the evil energy that had been spread by Baldinar, numerous creatures in Xenia evolved into monsters and with it, the gods started to lose their sanity. *Taking advantage of the confusion, Baldinar approached Ashtaroth, the guardian of Fortress of Ascension stole his soul and made him his puppet. *Finally acquiring a useful body, Baldinar was able to secretly move about Xenia without the other gods realizing the situation and put Xenia in a further state of chaos. With his powers, he strengthened the monsters wandering the world and alienated the humans to create war. Kingdom Calendar, Year 700 *The 35th successor of the Sieghart Family, Ercnard Sieghart was born in the kingdom of Kanavan in Bermesiah. As a talented swordsman, Ercnard joined the Sieghart family’s Ruby Knights, but also spent a short time as part of the Royal Knights and was officially recorded in history books of the royal family. *Following the source of monsters, Ercnard Sieghart made his way to Archimedia. Once arrived, he was attacked by monsters of incomparable strength than those that he had dealt with in Bermesiah. Gravely wounded, he was saved by the squad of Highlanders who had survived since the time of the ancient Kounat. *Reborn as a Highlander with an immortal body, Sieghart was taught how to fight using his newfound powers. However, by his own mistake, his saviors were found and all killed by Ashtaroth. Being the sole survivor, Sieghart swore vengeance against Ashtaroth and began to travel the world in order to track him down. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1400 *After around 600 years, Elscud Sieghart, the father of Elesis was born in Kanavan kingdom in Bermesiah and soon after became the leader of the Ruby Knights. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1432 *On the same date and time, Princess Anyumena Din Kanavan of Kanavan kingdom, Kanavan Royal Guard Karina Erudon of the Erudon Family, and Princess Enaruvvui Serdin of Serdin kingdom was born. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1440 *Ronan Erudon was born to the Erudon family of Kanavan kingdom. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1442 *Jin Kaien was born in Silver Land on Xenia. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1443 *Asin was born in Kanavan kingdom. *Lime Serenity was born in Great Roose Nation. *Edel Frost was born in the Serdin Kingdom. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1444 *Elesis Sieghart was born to the Ruby Knights of Kanavan Kingdom. *Lire Eryuell was born in Eryuell Island. *Arme Glenstid was born in Serdin Kingdom. *Rin was born in Gaon village. *Ryan Woodguard was born in Elven Forest. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1445 *Amy Plie was born in Silver Land of Xenia. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1446 *In Kanavan kingdom, Karina Erudon, age 14, was the youngest member of Royal Guard and became friends with Princess Anyu who was of the same age. As part of an exchange training, the two traveled together to the Serdin Kingdom. **In the exchange training of Serdin kingdom, Princess Anyu and Karina met Princess Enna and participated in the training together. They all became close friends. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1448 *After two years of exchange training in Serdin, Princess Anyu, Karina, and Princess Enna were on their way back to Kanavan when they ran into Ashtaroth, who had been investigating Bermesiah. *Though Karina and the princesses survived, Ashtaroth had quickly disposed of the royal families that had traveled with them. Ashtaroth put Karina under a demonic spell which led to her being ruled as the main culprit of the royal family massacre and was exiled from Kanavan. *The hatred for humans grew in Karina and she decided to follow the traces of evil energy that led her to Ashtaroth. Through him, she was reborn as Kaze’aze and learned how to use demonic powers and evil magic. **Later in Ellia, she finds Lass, who had the blood of demons running through him and plants her soul inside him to use him as a puppet. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1451 *Ronan Erudon was commissioned as a member of Royal Guard when he was twelve years old and also appointed as a direct Royal Guard of Princess Anyu who was in the first position of succession for the throne. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1453 *Princess Anyu ascended the throne as Queen Kanavan and Princess Enna ascended the throne as Queen Serdin. *With the accession of Queen Kanavan to the throne, Ronan was appointed as the commander of the Royal Guard. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1454 *Kaze’aze had snuck into the Kanavan kingdom and bewitched their Queen, making her do as Kaze’aze willed. Ronan had noticed her existence, however, he too was caught in her enchantment. Using the Queen as her pawn, Kaze’aze prepared for war. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1455 *War breaks out between the kingdoms of Kanavan and Serdin. *The palace of Serdin kingdom was attacked by a lightning war of Kanavan kingdom with swordsmen, in the beginning, so the leading members including Queen Serdin were almost killed. However, with wits of Queen Serdin and Head of Violet Mage Guild, Grand Mage, they moved the command into Mage Guild and began a long war. *Serdin who started to fight against Kanavan with all the prohibited attack magic tackled the excellent knights of Kanavan and they advanced and retreated repeatedly. The war was continued for five years while neither kingdom took a chance of winning in the war. Kingdom Calendar, Year 1459 *As the fighting dragged on, Kaze'aze grew frustrated with the war. She sent Queen Kanavan to the front lines which led to Kanavan’s victories on the battlefield. Queen Serdin took advantage of the opportunity and placed an awakening spell on Queen Kanavan. *Queen Kanavan regained her true personality and snuck back to her castle to release Ronan, the commander of her royal guard, from the enchantment. She tasked Ronan with spying on Kaze'aze's hidden monster soldiers and sent him out of the kingdom. She also sent a letter to Elscud, head of the Ruby Knights explaining the current situation and requesting his aid in defeating Kaze'aze. **Elscud left his children, Elesis and Elsword to track Kaze'aze. *Upon receipt of the letter, Elscud gathered his troops and launched an expedition to locate Kaze'aze. Acting upon information that one of Kaze'aze's minions was nearby, he entered Gorgos' Dungeon and fought against Gorgos himself. During the battle, a dimensional rift formed and Elscud disappeared through the crack between dimensions. *Sensing traces of Ashtaroth's familiar evil energy, Sieghart made his way to Gorgos' Dungeon. He arrived in time to see Elscud disappearing into the dimensional rift. Unable to save Elscud, Sieghart defeated Gorgos and vanished. *Not expecting such an attack, Kaze'aze realized her plans had been discovered. She placed an even more powerful enchantment upon Queen Kanavan and mobilized her monster soldiers to destroy Kanavan and Serdin simultaneously. *With the devastating attacks from the monsters, the soldiers of Kanavan and Serdin called for a temporary truce and focused their efforts on fighting the monsters. **Defying Kaze'aze's expectations, the humans were not easily defeated, instead, they combined their strength to combat the monsters. *Queen Serdin had hoped Queen Kanavan would be able to catch Kaze'aze but was disappointed to learn that the plan had failed as Queen Kanavan's personality had been sealed perfectly. *In desperation Queen Serdin would resort to her last best hope, she would form a group comprised of brave souls from the kingdoms of Kanavan and Serdin. This group would chase down Kaze'aze and would be known as... Grand Chase. References Category:Story